Hurt
by kaylovely
Summary: After an unfortunate visit from a mystery man, Duncan is lost and questioning himself. Along the road he makes some bad decisions, which lead to his friends doing the same. Watch as DxC, BxG and GxT fall apart and their lives slowly spin out of control.


**Hellooo, and welcome to my exciting new story, "Hurt." :) I have so much planned for the story...it is going to be epic, and I hope you enjoy the ride. :D I actually came up with this story idea when I was about thirteen or fourteen. I wrote it while we were moving one year but ended up deleting it in fear that my parents would find it heh... So this is the reincarnation of it, with even more drama, heartbreak and twists. Which I know everyone reading fanfiction likes ;)**

**This story strays away a bit from what I usually write, i.e. fluffiness and lovey doveyness, and is much more intense. But, you know, shit happens, and things aren't always a fairytale. I like to write things that are, and the occasional darker material. So anywho, I do hope you enjoy, I'm actually really excited about this one. At first contains Duncan and Courtney's life, and slowly will meld to Gwen and Trent's, and back to Duncan's, and back to Gwen, and to Geoff and Bridgette, and...it's just going to be awesome. :D**

**I would like it to be known that I don't own Total Drama or any of its fantastical characters, just this story plot. :)**

* * *

Pulling into the parking space Duncan had acquired since moving into his apartment complex, he yanked the keys out of the ignition and reached around his seat, grabbing what he'd picked up at the store for Courtney. Two new pacifiers, baby diapers, powder, check. As Duncan walked up the steps to the third floor where his home and his family lay, he thought back to the day he'd first found out he would soon be a father.

He was scared. Shitless. He didn't know the first thing about caring for children, other than looking after his little sister when he was a teenager, which didn't consist of nurturing or learning how to look after a child. It was mostly upsetting the poor girl and figuring out ways to not have to do anything.

But while Duncan was digging around in his pocket for a key, he smiled to himself. Honestly, he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He had a woman who loved him unconditionally for who he was and what he did, and two angelic kids who looked up to him and who was their whole world. It felt like he had a place and belonged in the world. The difficulty didn't seem to mean much, it was quickly overridden.

Of course, to most people he would never utter those words, as they would make him less "macho," but in the content of his house late at night, he'd told his wife many times how happy he was and how at peace he felt.

The calm quickly escaped him as he entered his apartment. He dropped his paper bags from the store, blue eyes widening. His place was ransacked; tables overturned; a vase which at one time contained flowers and water, shattered; drawers opened roughly with their contents hanging out. After staring for a few long moments, trying to make sense of what he was seeing in front of him, his first reaction was to look for his family.

"Courtney!" he cried, abandoning the groceries and heading for the bedroom off the side of the entry hallway, the twins' room. The door was locked, Duncan cursing. He put his ear to the door, listening. One of his twins was crying, the other cooing. He practically cried with relief, searching the top of the doorframe for a key. When he couldn't find one, he backed up a few paces, deciding to break down the door.

It didn't take more than a couple shoulder bumps to break it off its hinges, and Duncan ran to his children's cribs, grabbing their heads and kissing them.

"Ariel, Damien," he breathed, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Ariel had stopped crying at the sight of her father, sniffling and reaching for him. Damien stood in his crib, smiling with admiration.

"Where's Courtney…" Duncan looked around the nursery he had put together. Nothing appeared to be disturbed in here, everything was in its proper place. Though now the door was askew…

Duncan put on a strong face for his kids, trying not to seem as terrified and shaky as he was. He smiled at them, slowly backing out of the room to look for his wife. With a surprisingly steady hand, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pants, flipping the blade open. Darting around the place, he checked every space that could have been harboring a villain, coming to rest at the coat closet. There was a mumbling coming from inside, and he yanked the door open.

Half the jackets and sweaters were torn from their hangers, draped over a trembling figure in the back of the space.

"Courtney!" Duncan dropped to his knees and pulled the garments off his wife, appalled at what he saw before him. Courtney's white t-shirt was torn, her hands tied behind her back with one of her husband's work ties. Her rich, mocha skin was bruised and cut in a few places, her pants, just gone. There was another tie covering her mouth and her face was tearstained. "Courtney, Courtney, oh, no, Courtney…" He quickly untied her hands and freed her lips from the material, hugging her close.

She wept on his shoulder, and wept and wept. They sat like that for twenty minutes, her crying and him thanking God that she was even here, alive. He rubbed her back and as she started to settle, he gently pushed her back, looking into her dark eyes.

"What happened?" he asked desperately, wanting to help, wanting to do something.

Courtney shook her head, her wavy chocolate hair hiding her face. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "He…he, raped me…"

Duncan tightened his jaw, his vision slowly clouding with his rage. He clenched his fists, beginning to shake with anger. "Who?" he managed to say.

His wife looked as if she suddenly remembered something, trying to bolt upright. A pain in her leg stopped her, and she hissed, saying quietly to Duncan, "Where are the twins?"

He took a few deeps breaths, trying to relax himself a tad to be able to function. Getting his rage on wouldn't help the situation now. It was time to help Courtney and the twins, the time to act upon anger was later. "They're in their room, they're fine, I checked on them."

Sighing with relief, Courtney sank into his arms, leaning against him. "Thank God, I was so…" She squeaked out her words as she began to cry. "…so scared."

Duncan rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"I locked their door to protect them from him," she went on, having not heard him. "I told him if he went near my babies I would kill him. He hurt me…I tried so hard to hurt him but…"

Eyes welling up with tears, Duncan held her tighter, trying not to imagine the situation she was describing. He couldn't believe this had happened…he should have been home, protecting his family… What kind of father was he? "I'm so, so sorry," he croaked. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

After calling the police and trying to console his children who had started to complain, Duncan greeted the officers as they arrived, directing them to Courtney. He had retrieved her pants from the floor in the kitchen, growling with disgust as he imagined how they had come off. He then set her up on the couch with a blanket and given her a glass of water.

The cops looked around the house seriously, taking another suspicious as evidence. Two were examining everything, and one was speaking with Courtney. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

Courtney summoned her courage, and shakily told the story.

The day had been nice and normal. She asked Duncan to pick a few things up at the store for the babies, which he did happily without complaint. Shortly after he left, she was cooking lunch, after putting the twins down for a nap, when there was knocking at the door. She opened the door to a man who immediately hit her over the head with something behind his back.

Duncan stared wide-eyed at his lover as she told the story, horrified.

The man had started yelling for her to give him all of her money and things of value. He was going room to room as Courtney was on the ground, disoriented. Heading for the nursery, Courtney quickly reached up onto the kitchen counter, mustering up all of her strength to slam a heavy frying pan into his leg. That was when she locked the door to her children and threatened the man's life. There was tussling, scratching, fighting, but ultimately the man proved himself stronger and forced her down, tying her up. Still she struggled as he tore through her house. He then grabbed her and shoved her to the floor again, tearing her clothes.

"And that was when he raped you?" the female officer asked.

"Yes," was Courtney's answer.

"Did you get a good look at the man's face?"

Courtney tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "N-no…he was wearing a bandana over the bottom half of his face."

"What about eye color? Did you notice?"

"No."

There was a bit more questioning, finally the cops left. That left Duncan with crying babies, a wife that was disturbed, a house that was a wreck, and one hell of a revenge plot. He swore he would find the man who hurt Courtney and make him pay.

* * *

**And I'm just getting started ;D**


End file.
